


上升气流

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 大概不算现实向au一发完HE
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, KT - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	上升气流

A  
飞机沿着云层缓缓上升，突然遭遇的一阵上升气流让整架飞机瞬间陷入不安的情绪中。

剛一个挺身坐直了身子扭头看向左边，迎面是光一笔直对过来同样惊慌的目光。  
四目相接的瞬间，呼吸停滞了一秒，手脚似乎也全部麻痹。像有一道电流，沿着脊柱到后颈到头皮，呼啸着流窜而过。

剛的脑海中不合时宜地浮现起多年前录制节目时的一个画面。

——“如果有重生的机会，想成为真正的兄弟。”  
印象中，光一对着工作人员准备的看板照本宣科整句念完，微微抿嘴笑着。  
客席传来毫不抑制的鼓掌、呼声和许多意味不明的欢笑。  
剛站起身，不着痕迹地摆摆手，旋即双手叉腰，不置可否。

他并不想针对这条评论做出什么回应。那一刻他心中涌起海浪般巨大的抗拒感，伴随一点带有轻微不适的呕吐感。  
他觉得喘不上气。

下一秒他笑着说——  
“这…我稍微有点不想啊。”

1  
剛睁开眼的瞬间，发现自己躺在一个怀抱里。

“……光一？”  
剛犹豫着叫出面前人的名字。  
犹豫并不是因为陌生。面前这人是认识了十多年的相方，他怎样都不会认错。  
只是因为他们现在的姿势太奇怪。  
就算台前幕后的肢体接触再亲密，自己也绝对不应该在光一怀中醒来。

以这样一个紧密相拥的姿势。

“剛？醒了？”  
同样迷迷糊糊的光一听见怀中人的声音，无意识地从喉咙哼出一句应答。  
圈住剛脖颈的双臂稍微松开了一些，光一低下头，在剛的眼角轻轻亲吻了一下。

“时间还早，再睡一会儿。”

——轰。  
一瞬间剛浑身都僵硬起来，定在光一怀里动弹不了分毫。

这，这…这？  
……这？  
为什么？

光一察觉到怀里人的异样，身子向后挪，和剛拉出了一段距离，用力睁开眼看他。  
“怎么了？剛？”

慌乱的神情和语气都熟悉得不得了，面前这个人，的的确确是自己认识了许多年的那个堂本光一。  
可是，可是…

“…光一？”

“嗯？剛？怎么了？”

的确是光一。  
表情长相和语气，都是自己认识的光一。  
可是，剛认识的光一，绝对不会和他相拥而眠，甚至再依偎醒来。  
剛认识的光一，看向他的眼睛里，绝对不会有这样不加掩饰浓得快要溢出来的感情。

堂本剛认识的堂本光一，并没有和他真正在一起过。哪怕在他们最热切渴求对方的时候。  
可以牵手，可以接吻，可以做爱。  
但不可以一起睡着，一起醒来。  
不可以半梦半醒亲吻他的眼角。

剛闭上了眼睛。  
他觉得这是梦。  
他不想再继续做梦。  
哪怕是在梦里，他也不想要。

向梦里的光一透支这样的幸福，太奢侈了。

2  
“剛？剛！你怎么了？”

再一次睁开眼，眼前的情况似乎发生了一些改变。  
光一半跪在床边的地毯上，俯下身子略带焦急地一声声叫着剛的名字。  
低沉的嗓音里带着些不常见的沙哑，紧抿的唇线看不清弧度，是剛不曾见过的逼仄与晦涩。

又似乎什么都没变。  
熟悉的眉眼里瞬息翻滚过千万种情绪，流光溢彩泼墨挥毫。  
这感情太浓烈，甚至像要与上一个梦境里光一的身影逐渐重叠，甚至像要将剛最初的印象中的那个光一也染上色彩，甚至让剛不由自主地想要忘记，这只是梦境。  
甚至让他对挥霍产生了渴望。

哪怕挥霍过后就什么都不剩，哪怕他知道一切都是假的。

“光一…”  
剛只是想叫他的名字，眼泪却不知从哪来不知为什么地，开始流个不停。

许久没在相方面前掉过的眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里滚落，泪水浸湿了剛长而颤抖的睫毛，砸在绵软的枕头上，砸在光一紧绷的手背上。

随即被一一吻去。

“剛…别哭啊…”  
光一的唇落在颤动的眉梢，话音落下又顿住几秒。

“……不，剛，你想哭就哭吧。”  
光一的舌尖细心地舔舐过濡湿的眼皮。

“没关系，我陪着你。想哭就哭吧。”  
最后是轻柔的吻落在不住抽噎着的唇角。

没有一丝急切，不带情欲的色彩。  
像清风吹过山谷，云朵渲染天际。

剛从没和光一接过这样的吻。  
在他的记忆里，接吻都是为了做爱，做爱才会接吻。  
只是亲吻再多次，进入到多深，却没有人在那种时候说话。  
好像只要闭紧了嘴巴，不该说的话就没人能懂，不算正确在的爱就从不存在。

剛觉得自己贪婪，觉得自己贪得无厌。  
他不想错过这样的吻。

剛卸掉全身的力气，放松紧绷的肌肉，让自己陷入床垫柔软的凹陷里。  
张开嘴，吮吸着光一的舌尖，是带着自己眼泪味道的一点点咸。

剛闭着眼，全心全意地投入这个吻。

3  
“做了噩梦？”  
光一重新躺回床上，把剛搂紧在怀里。

剛终于可以确定，自己经历的并不是第一个梦，和第二个梦。  
而是一整个连贯的梦境。  
所以，这个梦里的光一，从头到尾都是同一个光一。

梦里的这个光一……  
梦里的这个光一，目光有灼人的温度，亲吻却缠绵又温柔。

剛不知道现实中的光一会把这一面展示给谁。  
反正此刻，至少在此刻，在这个梦里，这个光一是自己的。

剛把脑袋埋在光一胸前，鼻尖沿着他露出的一小块皮肤漫无目的地来回磨蹭。  
光一似乎是被蹭得痒痒，覆住剛的后脑勺把他捞到自己面前，弯着眼睛亲了亲剛的鼻尖。  
剛本没有逗弄他的意思，只是下意识地汲取着光一皮肤的温度。而在被温柔亲吻之后也笑弯了眼睛，鼓起勇气闭上眼主动吻上了光一的嘴唇。

不管，反正现在是我的。  
剛狠狠心。

上唇被牙齿咬住，再被湿润滑软的舌头用力舔过，不好不坏地，在这个瞬间剛突然记起了自己和光一真正的第一次接吻的经历。

4  
不是一段太美好的回忆。

那时候他们的肉体关系已经开始。  
眼神交汇，欲望点燃，时间地点凑上以后，不说话也不接吻地默契地做完就散。  
这样的流程不知道经历了多少次，表面看上去非常平稳和谐。

只是有一次，与上回做爱的间隔时间有些久。不知不觉就在光一家的沙发上做得过了头。  
身体一遍遍地被揉捏被打开，再一遍遍地被弯折起来又急又深地探索冲撞，光一的精力像是发泄不完。一言不发做到结束，剛已经没有足够的力气站起来，更不要说像平常一样洗澡清理过后立马回到自己该回的地方去。

剛背靠沙发坐在地上平复着呼吸，被折腾得太累，神情和思维都变得恍惚。  
他没有注意到身后坐在沙发上的光一叫着他名字的声音异样得低沉，一转头就猝不及防被按住脑袋盖住了嘴。

剛没来得及看清光一的表情，只感觉到光一覆过来的嘴唇软软的，很有弹性。与记忆中工作场合里十多岁少年人青涩的触感不尽相同，却又如出一辙。

剛被亲住以后倒也没有太明显的反抗，他的脑袋瓜窝在光一胳膊肘里，并不是轻易就能逃脱的姿势。虽然也没有要躲的意思，但也没有打算张嘴。

只是光一像是不满意他闭着嘴，突然抱住他的脑袋向自己怀里拉，舌头有些不奈地在他无意识咬紧的牙关来回逡巡，然后就换成了个剛受不住的姿势。  
——光一松开了他的脑袋，身体往后抵住沙发靠背。然后伸手从他膈肢窝下面一捞，把剛整个转了过来抱进了怀里。  
然后用力揉了他的后腰。

剛的腰部十分敏感。腰窝的位置被光一手指用力来回搓揉了没两下后，酸软的感觉就让他分散精神张开了嘴。

光一趁势把舌头伸了进去，用力缠住，吮吸起来。

这是他们真正意味上的第一个吻。  
莫名其妙滚到一张床上去之后，该做的不该做的都做了很多，接吻却是实打实的第一次。  
从这以后，做爱时的接吻才变得平常。  
到底是纯情过头还是缺乏根本说不清楚的那一点胆量，没有人想要深究。

5  
剛分了神。被光一轻易地察觉。

剛下颚凹陷处的软肉娇嫩敏感又怕痒，光一故意地用舌尖戳弄着逗他发痒，带着剛的下巴到脖子红彤彤地烧起来一大片。

剛小声地闷哼起来，往后缩了缩，听见光一含混的带着笑意的声音。  
“剛，不专心…”  
然后沿着他发红的皮肤一口一口舔弄亲吻过去，留下一片口水印子。

剛从没怀疑过，他认识的那个光一是不是会有特别温柔的一面。  
答案他是肯定的。  
那个人的温柔比寻常人要藏匿地稍微深刻一些，只是探着身子站在井边的话，再努力打望也只能望见一潭死水。  
可是静水流深。

就算是剛也不敢说，自己已经见过了那个人全部的温柔。

也许是与他的交往太过漫长，两个人生命的轨迹从不期而遇的一个逗点开始，越往前走就融合得越多。直到渐渐分不清楚到底是谁参与了谁的人生，又是谁固执地丢掉了云间落下的钥匙就不愿再打开那扇门。

剛胸膛起伏着，感受光一的亲吻。  
如果可以，他希望这个梦维持得久一些，再久一些。  
久到足够光一的温柔的吻遍布他的全身他的每一寸皮肤，久到能让他能把这份透支的奢侈的像是挥霍的温柔牢牢记住，变成自己这一生最私密最珍贵的回忆。

B  
颠簸的气流被平稳地飞跃过去，整架飞机经过了短暂的混乱之后又恢复了平静有序的飞行状态。

安稳柔和的气氛中，剛却猛地一下子从靠背上弹起，被腰腹部的安全带迅速勒住后又重重弹回了椅背上。  
剛低着头无声地大口呼吸着，感觉自己的手心被汗全部浸湿。

他紧紧闭了闭眼，想要睁眼看向左手边，动作却僵硬而迟钝。  
像壮士扼腕，有千斤巨石吊在空中悬而未决。扼住他的呼吸他的心跳，让他目不能视口不能言。

直到和光一的目光再次笔直地相遇。

“光…”  
没来得及叫出口的名字被截在了唇瓣中央。

急切，颤抖，热烈，不带情欲的一个吻。

剛几乎是在被触碰的一瞬间，就感觉眼眶中有温热液体肆虐而出。  
拉开距离后他用力睁大朦胧的双眼。并不是错觉，光一眼中也隐约有水光闪烁。

剛的心脏像被一只手一下子揪紧要从胸腔中连根拔起，然后猛地放开。从蜷曲变得舒展，终于带着痛感回到原地。

光一垂了垂眼，把多余的情绪都敛去。再次靠近过来，掌心覆住剛湿润的脸颊，轻轻低头与他额头相抵。

“如果有下辈子，我才不要和你当兄弟。”  
“不能在一起的话，干脆不要认识好了。”

end.  
阅读感谢

**Author's Note:**

> *梦境共享


End file.
